


Smash Horizons - Book One: The Beginning

by UmbraHog



Series: Smash Horizons [1]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Star Fox Series, Super Smash Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraHog/pseuds/UmbraHog
Summary: When universes collide into one, four heroes must step up and fight for the fate of reality, no matter who gets in their way. Their journey will take them to places they never would have discovered and make new allies and enemies along the way. Do they have what it takes to save everything?*THIS STORY HAS BEEN CANCELLED.*





	1. Rocky Start

“You are the shining lights of hope. Do whatever it takes to build an army strong enough to defeat the demonic force that brought you into this mess. Not only are you Smashers, but you are legendary heroes. Now go! Fight for peace!”

 

 

Sonic awakened to find himself in a crystal-like cell. He tried to get up, but something was preventing him from doing so. He turned around, half-expecting a ball and chain attached to him, but he instead found an unconscious body laying on his legs. Sonic looked closely at the body, which was that of a feminine manakete. Carefully nudging his feet around, Sonic got up and walked to the front of the cell, which only showed his relection and what exactly was on him when he woke up.

 

Letting out a short yelp, Sonic unintentionally woke up the pile, which were not only the manakete he saw, but two other figures as well. Groggily getting up and stretching, A wolf looked around until he saw Sonic. Without hesitation, the wolf walked over to Sonic and said; “Do I know you?” Sonic only scratched his head and said; “What’s your name, again? You look familiar, but I may need to refresh my memory.” “Wolf O’Donnell. Leader of the bounty hunter group known as Star Wolf.” The wolf replied, feeling annoyed by Sonic’s question. “Wolf O’Donnell… You were one of those guys from the Lylat System that I fought in that Smash Bros. Tournament some time back!” Sonic said, his memory becoming clear.

 

Wolf then heard the cocking of a gun and looked to see said gun pointed at him. He responded by pulling out his blaster and aiming it at the holder of the gun, which happened to be a tall woman with black hair. Locking glares with each other, they were ready to shoot, but they were intervened by the voice of a teenage girl, who said; “STOP!!” The wolf and the woman dropped their weapons to see that the source of the voice came from the manakete that Sonic woke up under.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Before things go out of hand, why don’t we take the time to introduce ourselves before we try to kill each other?” Sonic said, looking at the others. As the four exchanged introductions, one of the walls of the cell faded away, revealling a hallway lit by torches. They noticed the sudden event and took it as an opportunity to find out where they were. Moving forward, they continued to talk. “So you’re one of the last survivors of a unique race of humans called ‘Umbra Witches’, huh? Interesting…”the manakete named Corrin said, talking to said Umbra Witch, known as Bayonetta.

 

While they were walking, the walls suddenly turned red and the fire on the torches transitioned to a blue color, catching them by surprise. It wasn’t long until the hallway went nearly pitch black, with a color on the walls almost like dried blood, dimly lit by black flames. They soon stopped by what appeared to be a fireplace, with red fire crackling in it.

 

The fire then burned out, revealing a door, which opened on its own. Almost as if it was instinct, the four were beckoned by an unknown force to go through. After they entered into a black void, the door behind them slammed shut, causing them to go back and try to open it up, only for the door to fade out of existence.

 

Looking behind him, Sonic saw a spotlight revealling black and white checkered floor, and what appeared to be a figure shrouded in black standing underneath it. “Hey, let’s ask this guy and see if we can get directions!” Sonic said, catching the other’s attention.

 

The four all ran over to the figure, soon to be blinded by a flash of light, which soon faded, revealing a room with red walls and a large, menacing black throne made of what appeared to be destroyed computers and video game consoles.

 

Sonic and the others looked around in stupor upon the sight that they were witnessing until Sonic felt a tap on his back. Turning around, Sonic almost let out a yelp upon what he was seeing. Standing in front of him was what appeared to be a second Sonic, except his eyes were pitch black, illuminated by only two glowing red dots to serve as pupils, his fur was a grayed out navy blue, and his shoes and gloves were stained and slightly torn, complete with a set of razor-sharp fangs that looked cartoony, yet realistic.

 

“I see that you’ve familiarized yourselves with my abode.” The doppelgänger said humbly in a gruff, demonic voice, catching the attention of the other three. Turning around, they were caught off-guard by who Sonic was looking at. “You-You’re that Sonic.exe guy that I’ve been hearing about!” Sonic said, trying to put two and two together.

 

The false Sonic let out a hearty, yet evil laugh until he stopped himself and said; “‘Sonic.exe’ is SO 2011. I prefer to be known as X, thank you very much.” Looking confused, Sonic said; “Alright, …X, what’s going on here?”

 

“To put things simply, reality has nearly fallen apart, and many universes have combined into one big universe, which should be referred to as an ‘Omni-verse’.” X said in a matter-of-factly voice, looking around. “How can we fix all this?” Corrin asked, unsure about the situation. “To put it simply, my dear Vallite, the only way that everything will be put back together is decided by a challenge.” X said, stretching his arms.

 

“And what kind of challenge is this?” Bayonetta asked, ready to attack X. “A game of endurance, really. Whoever admits defeat first will decide the fate of reality. If I win, everything will be under my command until the end of time itself. And if you somehow win, everything will be restored to the way things were.” X said, creating an illusion of both results.

 

“That sounds simple enough! Let’s dance, Faker!” Sonic said before he made a dash for X, who only raised his hand, causing Sonic to stop dead in his tracks and be lifted off the ground in a red aura. “I knew that you would immediately jump to conclusions and try to score a free hit on me, Sonic. And let me just say that it WON’T be as easy as you’ll think it’ll be.” X said nonchallantly before he dropped Sonic back down.

 

“How will we defeat you, anyways?” Wolf asked, expecting to be hit with another vague answer. “You’re gonna need a much bigger team and a better strategy to take me and my army down. And I won’t just give up after one defeat.” X said before he grabbed all four and lifted them up. “So preapre yourselves for what could be years of battles and wars, as our actions on the battlefield will determine the fate of existence itself, and LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!” X said before a portal opened up, throwing the four into it before closing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been planning this since the end of Smash for 3DS & Wii U’s DLC cycle, and it began to take shape around 2017, and after over a year of putting it off and multiple rough drafts, I’ve finally completed the first chapter of many for my big story! Granted, there’s not much going on in the first chapter itself, but it’s enough to preface the main heroes and villain. This will be updated whenever chapters are completed.


	2. Reunion of a Friend

It wasn’t long until Sonic and the others were released from the portal and hit some ground and got themselves up (although Sonic’s face was planted into the ground and had to be tugged with some help from Wolf and Corrin). Looking around, they discovered that they were in Green Hill Zone, almost looking the exact same as it was for all those years. “If X wants us to have a bigger team and a better strategy to take him down, then we’re going to have to get all the help we can get.” Wolf said, brushing some dirt off his coat. “But where can we find anybody? It’ll take days to get across all this!” Corrin said as she pointed out into what appeared to be miles and miles of mountains.

 

Sonic laughed for a few seconds until he said; “Days? I can get us all across in two minutes!” Wolf looked at Sonic like he was crazy until he remembered how fast he saw Sonic go at one point in the past. The smile soon faded from Sonic’s face as his ears began to twitch and he looked through the mountains. He could faintly hear the cries of help from a young boy’s voice, saying; “Sonic, anybody! Help me!”

 

Sonic then turned around to the others and said; “Tails is in trouble! Hold on to my hand as tight as you can and I’ll get us to him in a flash!” as he held out his hand. Without hesitating, Corrin, Wolf and Bayonetta grabbed on to Sonic’s hand and before they could even speak, Sonic immediately started running, quickly breaking the sound barrier and causing the others to flail behind him like flags.

 

As Sonic dashed, they went through loops, hills and large gaps faster than anything else the others had seen, and before they knew it, they reached a ramp which Sonic jumped from, giving them a chance to breathe before going down, as their destination was in sight. Before them were a large group of robots, shadowy figures and angelic creatures surrounding a light-orange fox cub with two tails, much to the others’ surprise. The four landed, creating a large cloud of dust around them before Sonic said; “Split up and take ‘em down!”

 

Almost as if upon reflex, the four began to attack various parts of the surrounding enemies. Sonic dashed through robots large and small, making them explode upon contact, while Bayonetta gracefully danced around the angelic creatures, not missing a single bullet as they were shot down, while Corrin slashed through the shadowed figures almost as if they were butter, while Wolf charged with claws out at whatever was left over. As Sonic finished blowing up a giant crab robot, a cry for help was heard, coming from the young fox, who was being lifted by one of the winged creatures. Sonic jumped and prepared a homing attack, but before he launched, a giant hand appeared from the ground, wrapped in hair as it grabbed Sonic and winded up a punch before it threw Sonic at the creature, causing it to explode as Sonic tore through its body.

 

As the dust settled, everybody took time to catch their breath before Sonic jumped from a tree and back to the ground clutching his head as to not feel dizzy. He looked around and saw the fox on the ground, breathing heavily. “Tails, are you alright!?” Sonic said as he ran to him. “Phew… I’m fine, Sonic. What was all that back there?” Tails said as he got up and dusted himself before he looked around and saw the others. “Uhh… who are they?” He said, scratching his head. Sonic looked at Wolf, Corrin and Bayonetta, who were just as confused to see Tails. “Oh… uh, I can explain.” Sonic said sheepishly, scratching behind his head.

 

A moment went by quickly, and everyone was able to explain what was going on. “Just to make sure I’m on the right track, reality almost fell apart, merging many universes into one, and we’re the only ones who can save it by battling a dark version of you until one of you gives up, right Sonic?” Tails said, recounting the events. “Yeah, that’s basically the long and short of it.” Sonic said in response. “Well, funny that you mention that, because there’s some other faces not from our universe who suddenly popped up, Sonic.” Tails said. “Really? Where are they?” Sonic replied, which also caught the attention of the others.

 

“We were able to make a rendevouz point on Angel Island where Knuckles is trying to figure things out. I came to Green Hill to try and research the strange activities that have been happening ever since this whole situation started, and I’m glad that you four were able to show up!” Tails said before he walked over to a red biplane that Sonic immediately recognized. “Glad to see that the Tornado’s in one piece, or we would have been in serious trouble!” Sonic said, following Tails and jumping on the plane’s wings. Bayonetta followed not soon after, although Wolf and Corrin were hesitant.

 

“What’s wrong? Have you guys never ridden a biplane before?” Sonic asked. “Oh! Umm, it’s just- I-I’m not used to a mechanism like that, considering the time period of my world…” Corrin said, stammering slightly before she walked over to the plane and got on the plane’s body along with Bayonetta. “What’s wrong, Wolf?” Sonic asked, noticing that Wolf hadn’t moved an inch. “I _REFUSE_ to ride on such ancient technology.” Wolf grumbled with his arms crossed. “Well, it’s 25 minutes to Angel Island on plane, or 5 months on foot. It’s your choice, Wolf.” Sonic said in response. Wolf immediately growled before he said; “Alright, Alright! I’ll ride along with you!” and reluctantly jumped onto the plane’s body.

 

“Okay, hang on tight, because we’re about to take off!” Tails said as he started the Tornado’s engine before the plane lifted off, carrying its passengers into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, everybody! As I said, chapters will come out when I complete them, and I'm working hard on Chapter 3 right now!
> 
> Anyways, you may be wondering: What was that move Bayonetta did with Sonic? Well, all may be revealed next chapter!
> 
> If you want to keep up with the adventure without feverishly waiting at this story pressing the F5 button over and over daily, check out the Smash Horizons twitter page: https://www.twitter.com/SmashHorizons


	3. Encounter with the Egg-Shaped Man

Up in the air, Sonic was explaining to Tails who X was and what his plan may be, while Wolf was trying to sleep away, wanting no involvement in the conversation, but he was continually being woken up by Bayonetta, who nearly kicked Wolf off the Tornado, but it took some intervention from Corrin to prevent any crises. “That’s strange… If X said that he was the one responsible for all this, then where did he come from?” Tails said, trying to wrap his head around what he had learned. “I wanted to ask him, but he acted like it was some sort of forbidden secret that only he must know.” Sonic said, just as confused.

 

“I don’t want to interrupt whatever you’re talking about, but what is THAT?” Corrin said, catching Sonic and Tails’ attention. Everyone looked behind, and they saw what appeared to be a giant metal battleship approaching from behind the Tornado. “Is that... A BATTLESHIP!?” Wolf said, genuinely shocked. “Wait a minute… That’s no ordinary battleship, it’s-“ Tails said before a loud, pompous-like voice said from a speaker; “THE EGG CARRIER MK.III! My latest warship, off on its maiden voyage to destroy the spiny blue rodent who’s been in my way for over a quarter-century ONCE AND FOR ALL!”

 

Sonic let out an exasperated sigh before saying; Really? Even Eggman wants to destroy me? Guess things never change…” Wolf then got up and shouted; “IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT US, THEN I WON’T HESITATE TO GET MY HANDS DIRTY!” Tails quickly steered the Tornado towards the deck of the battleship and said; “Guess Angel Island’s gonna have to wait for a bit! Sonic, do what you do best!”

 

Sonic, Wolf, Corrin and Bayonetta jumped down from the Tornado and landed on the ship deck. A sinister cackle echoed through the sky before a three-headed machine with a snake-like body flew above the heroes before facing them. The center head’s cockpit opened up to reveal a bald, portly man with an egg-shaped body and an oversized moustache beneath a pair of glasses covering his eyes, who said; “Well, Sonic… It seems you made some friends out of outsiders! But that doesn’t matter, because with my Egg Hydra, I’ll ERADICATE ALL OF YOU AT ONCE!” Sonic pointed at Eggman and said; “Don’t get too choked up on your own spit, Egghead! I’ve done this song and dance for over 25 years, and nothing’s gonna change!”

 

“Bold choice of final words, Sonic! But I’ll see you fried before you can even see me up close!” Eggman said before he closed the cockpit and pressed a button, causing the machine to let out a mechanical roar. “I’ve faced Angels and Demons for many years, but I’ve yet to face a robot… And I won’t let this opportunity go to waste!” Bayonetta said before she pointed one of her guns at the robotic monster.

 

The Egg Hydra swooped down towards the heroes, who swiftly dodged it before Sonic used a homing attack to lock in on one of the cockpits. When Sonic landed the attack, the glass shattered, revealing an Egg Pawn frantically pressing buttons in an attempt to knock Sonic off. Then, the robot quickly pulled out a laser gun and aimed it at Sonic. Before it could fire, the gun flew out of the Egg Pawn’s hand. Both Sonic and the Egg Pawn looked to the source of how the gun flew off, finding Bayonetta on one of the wings, who said; “Don’t worry about me, Sonic! Focus on the machine!” Sonic nodded in response before he kicked the Egg Pawn off the cockpit, which flew out into the sky.

 

“WARNING: LEFT HEAD MODULE DEACTIVATED.” A computer-generated voice said to Eggman in his cockpit. The doctor grumbled before he said; “Activate the right head’s force field! Don’t let that hedgehog knock off power!” A loading screen appeared on the cockpit’s computer before an error message popped up, followed by the AI saying; “WARNING: RIGHT HEAD MODULE DEACTIVATED.” “WHAT!? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?” Eggman said before he turned around to see Wolf grabbing on to the Egg Pawn controlling the right head before throwing it out, followed up by him blasting it with his baster. Not long after, the computer said; “DANGER: CORE HAS BEEN EXPOSED. DESTRUCTION IMMINENT.” Sonic and the others noticed that a shining orb-like object revealed itself on the top of the Egg Hydra’s back. “Get the core!” Sonic, Wolf, Corrin and Bayonetta said to each other all at once before they rushed onto the back of the machine. “NOOO! Initiate escape sequence!” Eggman said before he pressed a series of buttons as Sonic and the team attacked the core. Before the sequence could start, the core was destroyed, causing the machine to shut down and fall onto the Egg Carrier MK.III’s deck, causing Eggman to fly out of the cockpit before landing on the deck at a distance away from the machine.

 

Sonic and the others landed in front of Eggman before he could try to escape. “What did I tell you? Nothing’s gonna change, Egghead!” Sonic said as he tapped his foot. “Explain yourself before I blast you out of commission for GOOD!” Wolf said as he pointed his blaster at Eggman. Before anything else could happen, Eggman began to glitch out for a moment before it stopped, revealing a worse-looking Eggman, whose skin was a dark gray instead of the usual tan, his moustache drooping downwards rather than being stiff, and his coat a darker red.

 

“What the-“ Sonic said before a garbled radio noise played before a voice began speaking, which soon revealed to be X, who said; “You IMBECILE!! HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THOSE FOOLS OVERTAKE YOU SO EASILY!?” “I tried, Lord X! They’re smarter than I thought they would be!” The corrupted Eggman said in a deep voice. “Get out and deactivate the illusion before they try to get information from you!” X said before the radio feed stopped. The corrupted Eggman then clenched one of his fists before he disappeared. Then, the Egg Carrier MK.III and the Egg Hydra began to glitch out.

 

The Tornado then flew by Sonic and the others as Tails said; “Get on before the ship fades out!” Without hesitation, Sonic, Wolf, Corrin and Bayonetta jumped on the Tornado’s wings before the fake ship completely disappeared. Not soon after, Sonic said; “X has his own version of Eggman? I guess that’s part of his ‘Army’ he was talking about when we first saw him!” “I wonder what other versions of our friends and enemies he has on his side…” Tails said before a giant, floating island came into view. “There’s Angel Island! Let’s land and meet up with Knuckles!” Sonic said as he pointed towards the floating island. The Tornado then flew its way onto the island in hopes of more answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is! Chapter 3, at long last! Sorry for the wait, I tried my best to keep on working when I could, and I was able to finally finish it up and post it today! I promise that I’ll get to work on Chapter 4 ASAP.
> 
> But back to the story… Sonic and his friends encountered a FAKE Eggman!? What does this mean? Does X have any other doppelgängers up his sleeve? Stay tuned to find out more!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been planning this since the end of Smash for 3DS & Wii U’s DLC cycle, and it began to take shape around 2017, and after over a year of putting it off and multiple rough drafts, I’ve finally completed the first chapter of many for my big story! Granted, there’s not much going on in the first chapter itself, but it’s enough to preface the main heroes and villain. This will be updated whenever chapters are completed.


End file.
